This invention is an improvement on the candy products and methods disclosed by my U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,339, granted May 4, 2004, by my pending application Ser. No. 10/242,198, filed Sep. 12, 2002, and by my pending application Ser. No. 10/647,150, filed Aug. 25, 2003. As stated in my patent and applications, in recent years there has been a substantial increase in novelty candy products that are designed, at least primarily, to appeal to children. A number of these products are variations on the traditional concept of a lollipop.
Lollipops that are provided with an edible fluid in addition to a hard candy body are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,482, granted Oct. 21, 1980, to A. Kreske, Jr., and by U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,577, reissued Aug. 5, 1997, to T. J. Coleman. A missing feature from the prior art candy products, and from the candy products disclosed in my patent and pending applications, is the ability to cover the hard body of candy and at the same time close the passageway through which the edible fluid is dispensed. The principal object of the present invention is to fill this need.